


Близорукие

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Когда Стив впервые видит Тони в очках, то входит в стену.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shortsighted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484685) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Тони замечает это спустя пару месяцев после переезда команды в Башню. Он как раз изучает на центральном голографическом экране схемы для «Марк-7» и одновременно на правом – дизайн нового костюма Капитана Америки, а еще новый комплект стрел для Хоукая – на том, что слева. Потому что один проект за раз – это для слабаков. Тогда Тони и замечает, что стоит моргнуть, и линии на экране на пару секунд становятся нечеткими и размытыми. Он делает перерыв, потирает кулаками глаза.  
– ДЖАРВИС, как давно я здесь торчу?  
– Шесть часов, сэр.  
Не так уж и долго. Тони определенно проводил гораздо больше времени, пялясь на голограммы в уединении своей мастерской, но никогда еще изображения не плыли перед глазами. Да и следовавшей за этим головной боли не было. Он снова зажмуривается и делает глубокий вдох, но когда открывает глаза, картинка все равно плывет по краям.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – вздыхает Тони, – можешь запустить калибровку голографических экранов?  
Наверное, сбой в системе, что же еще.  
Через несколько секунд приходит ответ – не тот, что Тони хотел услышать.  
– Все системы идеально откалиброваны, сэр.  
Тони моргает и снова смотрит на экраны. Нет, все еще размыто. Он щурится, фокусируясь на картинке, и чертыхается.  
– ДЖАРВИС, сделай оптометрические тесты.  
Смотрит перед собой, пока ДЖАРВИС в соответствии с инструкциями демонстрирует на различных расстояниях световые линии и изображения.  
– По всей видимости, вы страдаете от пресбиопии, сэр.  
Что же, неудивительно. Учитывая, сколько времени он проводит перед мониторами, рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
– Варианты решения?  
– Возможна операция, сэр. Но учитывая тот факт, что коррекция зрения необходима только при работе с компьютерами, я бы не советовал.  
Операция. Тони наелся этих операций на всю оставшуюся жизнь, спасибо большое, так что пока смертельная угроза отсутствует, под нож он не ляжет. Может, и не хочется признавать, но Тони в курсе, что ему уже за сорок и моложе он не становится. А эту проблему не исправить одним медицинским вмешательством, со временем будет хуже.  
– Никакой операции, – наконец решает он. – Просто достань мне очки, разбросай по дому. Больше одной пары, потому что я никогда не буду класть их на место. Ты знаешь, где заказать и что мне нравится.  
Тони возвращается к проектам.  
– И отодвинь экраны чуть дальше, пока не придет заказ.

Когда Стив впервые видит Тони в очках, то входит в стену.  
Он как раз спустился в кухню, чтобы поесть после тренировки. В теле ощущалась приятная усталость. Стив отлично себя чувствовал, как всегда, когда выдавалась свободная неделя без угрозы уничтожения мира, и он мог провести время в Башне, тренируясь и привыкая к новому веку. Слишком многое о современности Стив еще не освоил, хотя понемногу входил в курс основных моментов.  
Жизнь в высокотехнологичном произведении искусства помогала. Да и жизнь рядом с Тони Старком тоже.  
Как ни странно, после довольно скверного начала на хэликарриере, Тони и Стив быстро сдружились. Возможно, потому что Стиву довелось увидеть, как Тони улетает в космос с ядерной ракетой, или из-за того, что в критичных ситуациях он без возражений следовал его приказам. Они по-прежнему грызлись, потому что Тони не был бы собой, если бы не вел себя как высокомерный саркастичный засранец, но его шпильки растеряли первоначальную едкость, и оба старались не переступать черту.  
Три месяца назад команда переехала в Башню, и за это время Стив успел примириться со множеством особенностей нового века. И с самим собой. А еще с Тони Старком. Он был приятно удивлен тем, что в современном мире большинство людей принимают любовь в разных ее проявлениях. Гордился тем, что людям теперь не нужно скрываться или жить во лжи лишь потому, что их предпочтения не соответствуют норме. Однако было и разочарование – несмотря на толерантность, ненависть не исчезла. Как и люди, использующие для ее разжигания религию. Стиву предстояло ко многому приспособиться, потому что все, что он знал и любил, осталось в прошлом. Но зато в этом новом времени ему не обязательно было постоянно держать себя в руках: он мог посмотреть на мужчину или даже поцеловать его – и не загреметь за решетку.  
На фоне всех этих сложных мыслей с нем и случился Тони Старк – язвительный, саркастичный и гениальный. Эгоцентричный самовлюбленный засранец, за исключением тех моментов, когда он был щедрым и самоотверженным идиотом. Тони весь состоял из противоречий, и Стив вынужден был признаться самому себе, что очарован. И это было нечто большее, чем просто влечение.  
Обычно Стив справлялся с чувствами, потому что они только налаживали дружеские отношения, а Тони переживал разрыв с Пеппер. Стив держал себя в руках и не пытался за ним приударить.  
Но в тот день он вдруг увидел сосредоточенного Тони на диване в гостиной – будто другими глазами. Рядом на столике стояла чашка с кофе, в руках был Старкпад. На Тони были свободные штаны и некогда белая майка, сквозь которую пробивался голубоватый свет реактора. А на носу – очки в проволочной оправе. Они то и дело сползали, Тони рассеянно поправлял их и отхлебывал кофе, не отрываясь от работы. Это были очки для чтения, а не те ужасающие тонированные, которые он надевал, когда выходил в люди или хотел взбесить прессу – впрочем, Тони они были на удивление к лицу.  
Так все и выходит: желание неожиданно сворачивается в паху, Стив не может отвести взгляд от Тони и в итоге промахивается, не вписавшись в дверь кухни на добрые пять дюймов.  
В стену он впечатывается с довольно громким звуком, Тони вздрагивает и смотрит с удивлением. Его не зря считают гением – за секунду Тони оценивает обстановку, подмечая и смущенный румянец на лице Стива, и то, как он потирает ушибленный нос. Смотрит на открытую дверь, затем снова на Стива, и морщится, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
– Эй, Кэп, – сдавленно говорит Тони и кривит губы в попытке не расхохотаться. – Ты что же, только что... – продолжить не выходит, потому что битва проиграна, и Тони хохочет. Очки снова соскальзывают с носа, и Стив сам понимает, что это просто смешно, но не может отвести от них взгляд. – Ты что же, в стену... – Тони снова пытается, но смеется и бросает эту затею.  
Стиву в жизни не было так неловко, и он краснеет еще сильнее, но черт, это в самом деле забавно. Поэтому он тоже смеется.  
– Да, вошел. В стену.  
– Ох, – Тони недоверчиво смотрит на него и утирает слезы, а Стиву больше всего хочется подойти к дивану, снять очки, прижаться к щеке губами и попробовать эти соленые капли на вкус.  
Остается только сбежать.  
Смех Тони преследует его до самой кухни.

После того как Пеппер пришла в себя, она решила, что может быть гендиректором и другом Тони, но не подружкой Железного Человека. Тони пришлось привыкнуть к тому, что теперь Стив счел своей миссией необходимость следить за тем, чтобы он, пропадая в мастерской, хоть изредка ел и пил. Порой, когда Стив входил в мастерскую с подносом и бутылкой воды, Тони чувствовал себя неким подвидом комнатного растения.  
Он отрывается от текущего проекта – обещанного Пеппер редизайна Старкфона, призванного посоревноваться с анонсированными новинками от «Самсунга» и «Эппл». Не то чтобы они могли сравниться с технологиями Старка, но все еще пытаются, благослови боже их храбрые устаревшие сердечки.  
Стив пялится на него от двери, будто его парализовало и приморозило к полу. Выражение лица такое же, как и несколько дней назад, когда он впилился в стену. Да, до сих пор смешно.  
– Привет, – с улыбкой произносит Тони, не собираясь нарываться, потому что Стив принес поесть, а в желудке как раз заурчало от голода.  
Стив приходит в себя и делает пару шагов вглубь мастерской.  
– Прямо сейчас я обожаю тебя больше всех на свете, я тебе раньше не говорил? – ухмыляется Тони, замечая чизбургер с порцией картошки по-домашнему, покрытой расплавленным сыром и кусочками хрустящего бекона. Он подхватывает кусочек, забрасывает в рот – и плевать на угрозу обжечь язык. Непристойно стонет от удовольствия и берет еще кусочек, улыбаясь с набитым ртом покрасневшему Стиву. – ДЖАРВИС, напомни поставить Стива первым в списке моих любимчиков.  
– Конечно, сэр. Мне разместить его до или после других двадцати напоминаний на эту тему?  
Стив смеется – суховатый юмор ДЖАРВИСА всегда попадает в цель. Тони знает, что правильно дал искину эту личность, хотя в иные дни и сомневается.  
– На самый верх. Эта картошка неприлично хороша, я подумываю о том, чтобы сделать предложение, – на лице Стива появляется очаровательный румянец, который так любит Тони, поэтому он смакует победу, а потом уже поясняет: – Как думаешь, мне позволят на ней жениться? – Тони запихивает в рот еще немного.  
– Спасибо. Наверное, – усмехается Стив, хотя на лице его мелькает странное выражение, которое Тони не успевает идентифицировать. – И нет, я не думаю, что у нас разрешены браки между людьми и едой. По крайней мере, пока.  
– Ну и ладно, – Тони снимает очки, трет переносицу, бросает взгляд на экран и сохраняет все изменения, раз уж собирается вкусно поесть. – В таком случае, мне придется жениться на поваре, чтобы получать картошку в любое время. Где ты ее заказал?  
Он снова надевает очки и оборачивается к Стиву, потому что тот загадочно молчит. Стив пялится на него и краснеет. Смотрится все это до того мило, что Тони пытается подавить желание запереть его в мастерской навсегда.  
– Вообще-то это я приготовил, – признается Стив, и Тони сдвигает очки на кончик носа, чтобы бросить на него красноречивый взгляд. Но реакция Стива оказывается неожиданной – он распахивает глаза и смотрит на губы Тони. Краснеет пуще прежнего, и это уже грозит самовозгоранием. – Моя... моя мама такое готовила, когда мы могли себе позволить. Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду. Не забудь поспать, а то с ног свалишься.  
Стив резко разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, оставляя Тони в замешательстве.  
– Хм, – ворчит он в пустой мастерской. – И что это было?  
– Я совершенно точно не знаю, сэр.  
Тони стаскивает очки, трет лоб и вдруг понимает. Стив, входящий в стену. Стив, примороженный к полу у двери. Косноязычный и нервный Стив.  
– О. Ого.  
Он смотрит на очки в руке и улыбается.

Похоже, Тони делает это нарочно.  
Зная Тони Старка, вполне вероятно.  
Всю минувшую неделю Стив, встречая Тони, видел его исключительно в очках. Каждый раз в новых. И поскольку Стив неожиданно обнаружил в себе совершенно необъяснимое влечение к мужчинам в очках или, скорее, к Тони Старку в очках, ситуация становится все более неловкой.  
Да ладно, кого он пытается обмануть? Неловко было в первый раз, когда Стив открыл в себе талант плохого комедианта и не вписался в долбаную кухонную дверь. Неудобно было, когда Стив спустился в мастерскую, где Тони в шутку сделал ему предложение, а потом чуть не поджарил его живьем, пристально глядя через те самые чертовы очки.  
Минувшая же неделя выдалась откровенно раздражающей.  
Стив устал от того, что собственное тело при виде Тони Старка подло его предает. Это просто смешно. Стиву и так кажется, что всю эту неделю он постоянно возбужден, а потом Тони опять заявляется в его комнату, чтобы обсудить новую форму, хотя он точно помнит, что дал ему всю информацию. Тони то и дело поправляет очки в толстой черной оправе. Они все равно сидят криво, придавая ему эксцентричный вид. Стиву приходится сжать ладони в кулаки, чтобы не подойти к Тони и не поправить ненавистные очки.  
– Так ты не против, если я попробую? – спрашивает Тони, и Стив вынужден вынырнуть в реальность.  
– Что именно? – глухо уточняет он, потому что все это время фокусировался на Тони, а не на его словах. К лицу опять приливает кровь.  
– Новый сплав для твоего костюма. Тот, над которым я неделями работал. Ты вообще слушаешь меня, Стив? Я думал, что слушаешь, но теперь чувствую, что меня недооценивают, и... – Стив снова пропускает слова мимо ушей, потому что интонация его голоса непривычна. Обычно, когда Тони демонстрирует свою гениальность, хочет, чтобы все концентрировались только на нем – так проявляется нарциссизм, который, по словам Наташи, даже упоминается в его досье. Его должно всерьез злить то, что Стив его не слушает. Но ничего подобного.  
В голосе Тони слышится скрытое веселье, на губах – едва заметная усмешка.  
И он продолжает поигрывать очками.  
С болезненной очевидностью Стив вдруг понимает, что происходит, и сердито проходит мимо, но затем резко оборачивается.  
– Ну хватит уже, – тихо говорит он, перебивая Тони на полуслове. Тот хмурится и замолкает.  
Они пялятся друг на друга целую вечность, и Стив не понимает, почему вдруг так разозлился. Он ведь неплохо знает Тони. Ничего удивительного, что тот, заметив неадекватную реакцию Стива, начал его дразнить. Но не так же. Ладно бы пара саркастичных комментариев или, может, дружеское подшучивание при команде, чтобы добавить веселья. Но это уже издевательство какое-то. Стив разочарован, потому что считал их друзьями, и этот этап они вроде уже миновали.  
– Ты о чем? – первым прерывает неуютное молчание Тони.  
– Прекрати эту игру, – сквозь зубы цедит Стив, указывая на чертовы очки. Тони удивленно вздергивает брови.  
– А это не игра.  
– Тогда что?  
– Эксперимент.  
– Эксперимент? – Стиву казалось, что он уже достиг предельной концентрации гнева. Ошибался. Он делает шаг к Тони и глубоко вздыхает в попытке успокоиться.  
– Да. Хотел проверить, кто сломается первым – ты со своим заскоком на очках или я с задвигом на том, как ты краснеешь.  
Слова повисают между ними. Проходит несколько секунд, Стив не двигается, и на лице Тони проступает нерешительность. Но Стив просто пытается продраться сквозь смысл его слов, пытаясь найти в них что-то еще, кроме очевидного. Не выходит.  
И ладно.  
– Я, – наконец говорит он, парой шагов сокращает разделяющее их расстояние и прижимает Тони к стене. Если Тони и хотел что-то сказать, то не успевает, потому что Стив его целует.  
Не то чтобы у него было слишком уж много опыта в поцелуях, но и неумехой его не назовешь. Что-то Стив все же делает правильно, потому что Тони раскрывает губы, плотнее прижимается к нему, кладет руки на плечи. Губы Тони теплые и гораздо более мягкие, чем Стив себе представлял, и даже бородка его, касаясь кожи, возбуждает. Он углубляет поцелуй, пробуя Тони на вкус, и чувствует, как край оправы врезается в щеку. Теперь это не возбуждает, а лишь доставляет неудобство.  
Стив, задыхаясь, отстраняется, срывает очки и отшвыривает в направлении кровати, игнорируя тихий протестующий звук. Так гораздо лучше, целовать Тони без помех, ощущать всем собой его мускулистое тело и растущий интерес в паху. Пользуясь своим преимуществом, Стив вжимает колено между бедер Тони, вынуждая шире расставить ноги.  
Тони запрокидывает голову, и когда Стив начинает целовать его шею, стонет.  
– Твою мать, я тебе не подросток, уже очень давно, а ты собираешься заставить меня кончить в штаны. Ненавижу тебя, Стив, правда, вон же кровать, совсем рядом, о, черт, не вздумай останавливаться, я разве сказал, что можно остановиться, нет, господи, ты... – Стив снова затыкает его поцелуем, Тони трется о его бедро, а сам лапает Стива за задницу. Стив, прижимаясь напряженным членом к Тони, кажется, тоже готов кончить на месте, но хочет большего. Руки чужие и неуклюжие, Стив путается в молниях и пуговицах, но расстегивает штаны – свои и его. Тони стонет ему в рот, вытворяя языком грязные штуки, и крепче сжимает задницу Стива. Они наконец плотно прижаты, кожа к коже, и Стив обхватывает ладонью члены, уже понимая, что долго не продержится. Дергает ладонью, целует Тони, и они срываются, цепляясь друг за друга и деля дыхание на двоих. Потом Тони ухмыляется, и Стив отвечает тем же.  
– Ну и? – говорит Стив, когда они переводят дух.  
– И что?  
– Удался эксперимент?  
Тони смеется, отталкивается от стены. Стив отодвигается, давая пройти. Тони идет к кровати, что-то подхватывает. Когда оборачивается к Стиву, выглядит встрепанным и раскрасневшимся, а очки сидят на носу еще кривее. Он никогда не выглядел лучше, и Стив едва сдерживает желание толкнуть его на постель и повторить.  
Тони будто о чем-то раздумывает. Садится на край кровати, бросает на Стива хитрый взгляд, похлопывает ладонью рядом.  
– Не знаю. Думаю, стоит повторить. Несколько раз, – когда Стив накрывает его собой, он снова смеется. – Чтобы подтвердить результаты. 


End file.
